


Plans and Back-Up Plans

by PhantomQuill



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Puppy Piles, Running Away, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, upset stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomQuill/pseuds/PhantomQuill
Summary: Stiles was the ones with the Plans and Information to be saving all the people he loves and cherishes....so how is it that he always feels left out?And what will he do about it? Or more interestingly, how would the others react?





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is known for making plans. He made plans to take care of his dad after his mom died. He made back up plans when Scott first became a werewolf since it was his fault. He made back up plans when Derek was failing with training the Betas or was roughing them up too much. Hell, he even made back up plans for when his dad figures out about the supernatural. 

One back up plan he made was what he would do when he is kicked out of the Pack when they finally realize they don't need a flimsy research Guy who is otherwise useless. Especially if Lydia was now part of the Pack as an extension of Jackson. She was just as good researching. If not better, especially company wise. This, Stiles already knew, would rule Stiles unnecessary to be part of the Pack. And God knows he is not anyone’s Anchor. All that aside though, he just hoped to whatever Deity out there that he wouldn't have to use it. 

But then the signs started occurring.

It started when Isaac and Scott began hanging out a lot more...Isaac becoming the new Allison and Stiles still being the one left out. It didn't help that Scott let the puppy live with him but Stiles had thought they were Bros. They have been together since Scott’s dad walked away, when Stiles’ mom died, their tormented days at school due to Jackson (and sometimes Stiles thinks Scott likes lizard boy better than him). It has been a while since Stiles had Scott all to himself. Whenever Stiles would invite Scott over he either blew him off for Isaac, secret pack meetings that they thought Stiles didn't know about, or just brought Isaac along. Sure, it annoyed Stiles to the point that he wanted to shove Wolfsbane down both their throat but he'll live.

He has a back up plan.

That is until Lydia and Jackson decides that Stiles is still not worth their time outside of Pack meetings and refuses to let him sit at the table. Stiles knew better than to fight the both of them, especially at school where their reputations are the distant ends of the pendulum. Somewhere deep down though, Stiles had hoped that now that they were Pack, they could at least try and tolerate them—but it seemed like they were colder than when this whole supernatural shit started. 

With a confused tilt of the head Stiles is too shocked to respond to the insults Jackson spews. Lydia who rolls her eyes but doesn't come to his defense. Stiles is still the spazzy clutz who talks a mile a minute that no one wants to be around. Stiles accepts this with a weak smile before walking away. He knew it was a shitty backup plan anyways. 

Plus he had more. 

His next attempt was Boyd and Erica, Betas of Derek’s Pack; but their approach to make Stiles feel unwelcome in a third wheel type of sense. It seemed like all they wanted to do was just to taunt him and make him feel uncomfortable whenever they had steamy make out sessions. Probably on purpose. Stiles knew Erica was a little bitter about the fact he was pining over Lydia (while secretly staving off his bisexuality—he didn’t need any other reason available for jerks to make fun of him at school) while Erica was pining over him. Well, she was Werewolf-ied and now getting it on with Boyd who Stiles knew didn’t like him. Figures.  
Banging his fist on the table he gets up and throws his untouched lunch in the garbage. He turns to look at all of them. Not once do they give him a second glance upon his observation, and really? Was he expecting them too? Hurt settles against his chest as he blinks away threatening tears and walk away. Shouldering past Isaac and Scott—they didn’t pay attention much either. Stiles scoffed.

It looks like he had a back up plan that needed dust to be blown off it.

That night, Stiles found himself researching open Deputy jobs in nearby towns. If he was going to do this he needed to accommodate for his dad. He scratched his eyeballs raw before he found the results he needed. He was resting the phone between his ear and shoulder while typing away. “Hello.” A gruff voice asked.

“Hi, my name is Stiles Stilinski. I’m currently residing in Beacon Hills county but I noticed you have a temporary job listing that requires a trial period. I was wondering what information you have on that that you can forward to me?”

“Tell me your email and I will forward the information to you.” Stiles recited his email and the phone call ended. He sat for five minutes, refreshing his email as each minute passed, and his leg jigged with impatience. 

He cheered as he printed off the pages and slid them in a folder before he looked into local school reps. They were nicely written. Classes weren't too big the teachers weren't exhaustive or annoying and the kids seems to excel in school (so he hacked into some records. So what?) Oh and would you look at that? An evening staff for late nights. He picked up his phone and dialed again.

“Hello, evening. My name is Mrs. Palmer, how can I help you today?”

“Hi, my name is Stiles Stilinski, I currently reside in Beacon County. However, I’m considering coming to your school. I was wondering if you could forward me any information you would possess for an individual student.”

“Yes I can, please just provide your email, make sure that you have consent of transferring by a parent or guardian. If you have any other questions you can call us directly or email us—both contacts can be found on our school website. Do you have anymore questions.”

“Does your school offer a trial period before a complete transferring?”

“Yes, we do.”

“Thank you, that is fantastic news. I believe that is it for me.”

“All right. We look forward to seeing you in the school year Mr. Stilinski. Have a nice day.” He hung up and waited to print the information. Once he had printed these off, he compiled all his research into a folder that he had been using since he first formulated this plan when Scott was first bit. It had some tears due to wears around the corners and on the folder in big black sharpie it says ‘Plan A—Immediate Back Up Plan.’ And in the end, it in the same folder and locked it away in the box under his bed. Werewolves were too nosy for their own good. Now that everything was set...he just needed to know if he needed to take action.

“Stiles.” A gruff voice asked. Stiles jumped and whirled around to see Alpha Macho Man. His nose flared and his eyes narrowed with judgment. “What were you doing.”

Stiles flinched, no doubt Derek noticed, “It’s none of your business.” Derek growled and Stiles let out an exasperated sigh before waving his hands. “What do you want.”

“Information.” He shot back. “We are having problems in local creeks, swamps and such. A large creature by the looks. It hunts humans.” Stiles blinked, he knew exactly it was. He crossed his arms over his chest and Derek hands tightened into fist, “Why don’t you do what you’re good for already. I don’t have time to waste on you.”

“Does anybody Derek?” Stiles asked honestly. 

Derek arched one brow, “No. Probably not.” 

Stiles frowned and walked to his bedroom bookshelf before plucking a book out. He turned to the page and sighed disheartened. “I didn’t have to research it because I had a feeling of what it was when you described it.” He turned to the picture of the creature was viewable, “It’s called a Bunyip. Australian. There. You have your answers.”

“Not all of them.” Derek replied, “what did you lock up?”

“A Back up Plan.” Stiles whispered, but when he looked up Derek was already jumping out of his window. Stiles shook his head and sat down, doing further research on Bunyips…knowing the Pack—they would just jump in and hope for the best and as usual, Stiles had to come in with a plan to save them. 

But his eyes kept wandering to the locked box under his bed. Did he have to use it—and in the end, if he did would he like it? The thought that sent shivers down his spine was…what is things never work out for him? Decided Stiles ignored his doubts, he just wondered how long it will take in order to need to use the Plan.

His answer Came to him like a holy prayer. Well, more like everything negative bitchslapped him across the face without any warning…but that’s not exactly right is it? In the end, Stiles knew the signs. But it was a week later and once again he found himself saving everyone's asses from a freaking overgrown dog-faced horse-tailed flipper called Bunyip but didn’t look like a bunny at all, by using one of his magnificent back up plans, that the questions were answered.

"Are you an idiot?!" Derek demanded. once he caught his breath. “Were you dropped as a baby or born with a defect? You could have been killed! What were you thinking?!”  
Wiping the smile off Stiles face and leaving him with anger. "Excuse me? I just saved your life. All of your lives and this is the thanks I get!? Not only did you leave me out but you didn’t come to me for a plan which could have prevented a lot of injures! You’re lucky I knew how to kill it!”

"You just got in the way freak." Jackson scowled. Swiping some swamp guck of his name brand sweater.

"I'm the freak? You were the one who turned into a scaly monster because you were so power hungry and wanted more despite the fact you have so much compared to everyone else." Stiles fuse broke. And he got repercussions for it. What else was new?

"That's not nice Stiles" or "That wasn't his fault." The one that caught his attention was Derek’s "do not talk about my Pack like that." 

Stiles froze. Bile In his throat, this was it but he needed to know. "So, what? I'm not your pack? I mean. After all the shtick I've done for everyone to ensure you never died. I convinced Scott to join you when he was first bit. I recommended all of your stuck up Betas, I’m the one who revealed that Lydia knew Latin and how to research. I would assume I'm pack." Stiles watched Derek’s teeth grit and Stiles lost it. "AM I NOT PACK?"

"No." Derek’s answer was fast and harshly delivered, Stiles staggered back.

"You all think so?" Stiles looked around and saw faces of agreement or passiveness he even looked to Scott and saw the usual sheepish look was set. Stiles laughed "so much for being brothers Scott. "

"Stiles..." the young beta began.

“Would this have been better if I accepted the Bite from Peter?” He asked, voice wobbling as his eyes grew increasingly red, “Is it because I’m human? I preferred my humanity than to become people like you?” He sniffled as he watched some of their expression betray them for a split moment. Stiles fiddled with his hoodie string against the silence and shook his head, "No...you know what. I'm going to respect your wishes. I'm going to leave."

Stiles got in his jeep and drove home in a daze. Staving off his panic attack by blast the appropriate rock channel. He turned off the radio and went inside his home. He rushed to his room and unlocked the case with his folder and stared at it until he heard his father come home and settle in the kitchen. Attempting to wipe his face of evidence of his tears he took the file and marched downstairs to his father. He slapped the file in front of him and the Sheriff raised a questioning brow. 

"Read it." Was Stiles only command. And his father did. He read it through and through before closing the file and sipping his cup of Joe. 

"Is this permanent son? Moving counties can be pretty difficult. You may be learning new things at school Beacon Hills isn’t offering. Or some of the procedures in arresting would be different. Are you sure about this?”

"I thought we could do a trial run. That's why I looked up that temp job for you. And school for me. If we like it, we can stay. I found a big loft that we can share. Decent neighbour's good ratings that sort of thing."

"You thought this through" Sherriff raised a brow, a glint of pride in his eyes. It made Stiles’ wrenching gut warm a little compared to everything else that has been happening lately.

"I'm never without a plan" his father snorted at Stiles’ weak response. He fiddled with the hoodie string. 

"This isn't about Scott, is it? I know friends fight but that is no reason to do this." His dad dare asked.

"That is so much more than that. And maybe I'll tell you when we leave. But...please dad." He begged. Tears filling his eyes. “I just…I’m a nobody at school and I’ll never be somebody unless I move and start over. Half my teachers either hate me or don’t care what students do. My only friend is currently preoccupied with people who does not want me around so by extension he doesn’t want me to be around. I don’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend and I cost you your job once. I just…I just want a fresh start somewhere with you.”

The Sheriff placed his coffee on the table to comfort his son. "It's okay Stiles...I didn't know you were hurting. We can do this. We can try this if you really want to. " Stiles nodded desperately and his father rested his hand on his shoulder. "Okay. We will leave in two days."

That gave him time to finish his plan and ensure it. If he put Mountain Ash at both used entries of his room and kept the window shut so the wind wouldn’t blow it away? Well, no one was asking. Just like his father never asked about the sobs that ripped through his throat that night.

At school the next day, Stiles gave the head office a note from his father and filled out applications regarding the situation. She asks him basic questions and how long his trial period would last. She then advices that if Stiles’ agrees to stay she will have to notify this school. Other than that, she agrees to send his transcripts to the other school and Stiles smiles, relieved, and waves before heading to his classes. 

Where he found it easier than he thought to ignore the people in the Pack. At lunch was tricky though because he shared lunch with everyone. But he knew what to do, he had a plan. He sat down with the youngest Argent as she disinterestedly peeled the wrap from her sandwich. Her eyes wide at the sight of him.

"Stiles what are?" Her eyes scanned the cafeteria for an explanation. 

Stiles crowed with laughter. Knowing that everyone in the Pack either wouldn’t care of were sending hateful gazes his way. Stiles shrugged it off. "This is temporary Allison. It's to keep them away from me they hate you so they would not come near you so by extension me. Perfect plan really. I’m using you to meet a means end. Don’t worry, it won’t last long. I’m leaving shortly. All according to my plans, I’m good at those you know." He playfully winked.

“Where are you going?” Allison asked worried.

Stiles looked up with an arched brow but said nothing. That was it for their conversation. He stated he didn't want to talk and was using her status as a hunter to keep the wolves away from him for the time it took for him to leave. Day continued like it did before lunch. Stiles went home to pack. He ignored the fact his phone was eerily silent.

The next day Stiles went to go meet Peter instead of going to school. He was shocked that Peter agreed to meet Stiles in town knowing Derek didn’t consider him Pack. Stiles was there first and when Peter arrived, the oldest Beta looked conniving as he smiled to Stiles. Stiles could see his reflection through the glasses as he sat down. Backpack on his lap "thank you for meeting me. I know Derek doesn't want the pack around me right now so. "

Peter laughed, "Derek has no control over me. But anything for you Stiles...well not really"  
Stiles revealed a rare book and Peter’s eyes sparkled with interest, "it's yours if you do what I ask you."

Peter leafed through the pages and smiled as he looked to Stiles. He then tsked "oh Stiles what are you up to?"

"I'm leaving." Stiles shrugged.

"The Pack?" Peter looked up from the pages attentive for his answer.

Squirming, Stiles replied "Everything." Peter’s eyes widened in shock as he took off his sunglasses off the top of his head, bowed it and ran his hands over his head and eyes, groaning. Stiles licked his lips and continued, "I'm going to need you to prevent the pack from coming for me. Not like you need to. They unanimously kicked me out of the Pack."

A litany of no’s escaped Peter’s mouth as he banged his fist on the table. Stiles blinked shocked and studied the man. Peter looked confused if not angry "They are stupid to get rid of someone like you. They obviously do not know what a Pack is or that Humans can be in Packs."

"Yeah well.” Stiles shrugged. “No one likes to be out shined by a human it seems…or maybe no one likes me. Or humans. Maybe I should have agreed to your bite after all."

"Everything would have been better if I had bitten you. You would be a good loyal beta who can get his shit together better than these poor excuses.” Peter agreed gritting his teeth. Stiles shivers but waits. "I'll do it."

"Thank you Peter" 

"No." He said as they both got up to leave. Peter waving the book, "Thank you. Oh and Stiles?" Peter handed him a note that had a number on it, “that’s for the local Pack—I know you are not part of the Pack anymore but you do still smell like them. Once their scent disappears you wouldn’t have to worry too much but until then. You don’t want to appear as a threat.”

“How did you—” Peter tapped his nose, winked, and walked away. Stiles shuddered but walked away.

Stiles at home that night was finishing with his packing. He left his research books for Lydia along with the Wolfsbane and mountain ash, but other than that he stashed the suitcase into his trunk and closed it shut after his father put his bag in. The Sheriff clapped his hand on Stiles shoulder and smiled. "Come on. We're heading out early tomorrow." 

“Stiles!” a voice rang out. He turned and frowned when seeing Isaac and Scott. “I thought we were chilling tonight. Where are you going? You two never leave during the school night.”

Stiles pursed his lips and stepped aside, he wordlessly gave them the opportunity. When they walked up to the door the frowned when they couldn’t pass the threshold. Stiles pointed up and their vision followed, the Mountain Ash grounded into the wooden frame. Stiles was proud, he spent the rest of the day today after his meeting with Peter working on that. It was totally worth it seeing the shocked looks that were identical on their faces as Stiles gave a sardonic smile. “That is…if you can get in. Oh wait! I forgot…I’m not Pack. So we really shouldn’t be associated with each other anymore. Or your Alpha would get mad.” Stiles fake pouted.

“Dude…what?” Stiles rolled his eyes and closed the door. 

His dad looked at him curiously, “Was that just Scott and that Lahey boy?”

“They were asking about homework. I got tired of helping them…I do all the work and get no credit. Anyway. I’m beat. I’m going to bed early.” Stiles walked to his room, pulling out Peter’s note and doing some research on the name. 

The Alpha was named Morpheus…that was neat. He had three Betas and a Mate along with a son his age. They didn’t live in town exactly but where he was planning on moving he was still in their territory. He cleared his throat and dialed. 

“Hello, Morpheus speaking.”

“Hello? Um, my name is Stiles Stilinski and I currently reside in Beacon Hills…Alpha Hale’s territory.” He paused to moisten his lips, “I’m not part of their Pack anymore but one of the Betas notified me that I still smell like Pack. Um, anyway, I was calling to tell you that I am not a Wolf nor am I a threat to your Pack. I just wanted to notify you that I will be coming to stay in the town that’s in your territory as per customs call.”

“Are you a Wolf or a Human.”

“I am Human.” Stiles replied, “I had usually helped with research and planning before I was…removed from the Pack. I don’t think I did anything wrong and I would never expose any of you.”

Morpheus considered this, “A researcher? Who would remove someone like that from their Pack.”

“I guess they found someone better. Oh and…if you need me to help you while I’m in your territory I can do that too. It’s the least I can do.”

The man laughed, making Stiles jump. “All right Mr. Stilinski…I have a son named Aaron who goes to the local high school. He was show you around. Welcome to the territory! And thank you for calling, not many people do. How did you get this number anyway?”

“Peter Hale.” Stiles responded slowly. The man laughed again and bid his farewell before hanging up. Stiles sighed, sitting cross legged on his bed and wiping his nose and eyes in his hoodie, soiling it a little.

Stiles didn't sleep that night. He needed to do one last thing. He went to his mother's grave and sat by it silently. When the sun began to rise he sighed and dragged his finger along the granite tombstone "If it's permanent we will come back to visit." He drove home to see his father locking up the house. He beckoned Stiles to the passenger seat before they drove off. At the sign of Leaving Beacon Hills, Stiles sighed and finally closed his eyes. 

~~~~~

They stayed in a nice hotel first. No point renting a place if they decide to go back to Beacon Hills. When they settled in Stiles twirled his thumbs before exclaiming, "there's another reason I wanted to leave." His father raised a brow and Stiles breathed in before revealing the truth. And he was shocked to see his father believes him. To be honest it was a great relief. 

"I just wanted you to be safe kid. I'm the dad remember?" Stiles did and he let himself surrender to the potential atmosphere of a new home. 

The first wave of texts come in confusing him:

Derek: _What are with these books on your bed?_ Really?! He asks about the books. Not even a where are you Stiles? Just a why are their books on your bed. Stiles sighs and replies: _Lydia_. That is it. No explanation. 

Next ones were from Scott: _Why were you acting weird the other night  
Where did you go you’re not at school?  
Where is your dad? Why aren’t you two here?  
Stiles!? Answer your phone man. _

Stiles ignores him.

The next one is Lydia: _Stiles. What am I going to do with all these books and why are you giving them to me?_ God, he could just hear the tone in her voice. He guesses once the glamour on Lydia wore off, she was just like any other girl. And Stiles seemed to have overrated her.

Stiles just texts back: _you're a smart girl. Figure it out._

Allison even texted him: _Scott mentioned that you are not home anymore. Does this have any reason to do with you sitting with her at lunch?_ He feels bad when he texts _Yes_. 

"People notice you're gone" His dad said while he unloaded some of the groceries into the cupboards.

"They are also the one who told me to leave " Stiles pours himself a bowl of cereal. "They can't have it both ways." 

"I'm sure that's not what they meant."

"How it felt." Stiles shrugged, trying to play it off.

"True." His dad claimed before beginning to walk out "gotta head to work. See you after your school. Make new friends."

 _I intend to._ Stiles thinks. He finishes up breakfast and he's not too long going to school after that. Hopping In his jeep and making his way to school. He made a list. New wardrobe. New aura. And don't talk so much. More importantly don't talk back. Stiles walked in the school wearing skinnies. A simple black tee and grey cardigan and a black beanie. He got a few looks and for once they weren't of disgust they were curiosity and interest. He winked at a group of people, hey. He was an equal opportunist. He discovered that when he was crushing on Lydia and Derek. 

He went to the office and received his schedule. It just got better from there. He was friendly to everyone and they were friendly back but by fourth period his spare he spent it in the library where a computer tech class was happening he found himself talking to a boy his age named Jason. Jason was like his new Scott. No. Never. Jason? Stiles was hoping, was better than Scott.

They exchanged numbers in the parking lot and Stiles sighed happily. A young man sidled up to him and smiled, holding out his hand, “I’m Aaron…my father told me to seek you out and formally welcome you to the Morpheus territory.” Stiles shook his hand smiling.

“Stiles.”

“Wow…father wasn’t kidding when he said you would smell like Wolves, like one of us. We don’t have much humans in our Pack—it’s interesting to see. So anyway. Here’s my personal cell, if you need help with anything just give me a call.”

“Thanks Aaron!” Stiles got in his jeep and drove all the way home. 

He looks to his phone and frowns at a text from Danny: _So, you switched schools? I'm shocked. But I spoke to Peter....I won't tell anyone and I understand. Just hope you find what you look for._

Stiles smiled weakly at his phone. _Thank you_ he texts back. 

Jumping ten feet when the phone rings in his hand. He looks at the name and frowns when he sees Erica name. Stiles turns on his app that blocks his phone from being traced and turns of his location before answering. Well. He stayed quiet as she drawled, "Batman" Stiles says nothing but examines the suddenly interesting drywall. "You weren't at school today."

"Sure I was." Stiles smiled and leaned back. It was quiet. “what are you listening for Catwoman?" He asks. "Clues? You guys forget who you're dealing with. I know you have the best ears Erica. That's why I picked the place I am. I know Lydia would try to track the call so I took measure to ensure it couldn't. Just leave me alone." He hangs up and groans. 

He hopes they don't ruin his back up plan. Then again, it’s not like they would come up personally and bring him back. Right? 

So, imagine Stiles’ surprise the next day when he, Aaron and Jason are hanging out on the bleachers and Jason points out Isaac. "He’s cute." Jason finishes. Stiles looked to Aaron who’s eyes glinted but he said nothing. 

Stiles scrunched up his face before cackling. He knew Isaac had the best nose. It was only a matter of time before he had been found. The smile dropped from his face as coldness settled in his chest. "I'll be right back" Stiles mumbled. Aaron let out a noise that caught Isaac’s attention and Stiles cupped his neck. Scent-marking and reassurance. He’s been with Aaron a couple of days and it already feels like he is part of a Pack for years. “Don’t worry. I got this, Isaac is a big softie.” Quite the asshole too. Stiles thinks but he doesn’t tell Aaron that before hiking down the bleachers to see Isaac. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. Scott was worried." Stiles snorts and shakes his head. Scott hasn't worried about him since he became a werewolf. It was either Allison or Isaac or something else more desirable. More unlike Stiles. Stiles shrugged, “Is that supposed to bother me? You kicked me out of the Pack. What did you expect?" 

"Not this." Isaac whispered. 

"This is why I'm the planner. Everyone else fucks things up. That doesn't matter now. Go home Isaac. You don't belong here as much as I don't belong there." Tears welled up in Isaacs eyes and Stiles refused to feel guilty. He cried so many nights because of what the pack did or said or didn't say to him. He refused to be the bad guy when he wanted to search for a reason to live again. He sighed and ran his hand over Isaacs face before ruffling his hair. "Go home Kid. " 

 

“You’ve got a new Pack…” Isaac whimpered. Stiles froze. “You’ve replaced us.”

Stiles closed his eyes on an exhale, shaking his head, “Isaac…I never had you guys. I know that now. And I’m not going to cry over the deceit of feeling like I belonged somewhere when you and the rest of the Pack agreed I didn’t belong to you. I couldn’t replace something that was never mine. This Pack…they make me feel like I belong. That they cherish Humans and research…they didn’t reject me Isaac. Not like you did. And I thought…” Stiles breathed in, “I thought someone like you, who has been abused would recognized that you were abusing and using me…and that hurt.”

“I know Stiles…and I’m so, so, sorry.” Isaac pleaded. “Stiles!”

“Go home Lahey…go back to your family.” Stiles turned and walked back inside the school with Jason and Aaron. Jason pouted at Stiles, “I’m telling you Jason. He isn’t an ex-boyfriend. He’s and ex-friend.” Jason seemed to have accepted this and went off. Stiles looked to Aaron and frowned.

“Am I wrong?” Stiles asked quietly, his chest feeling pained and heavy.

Aaron’s nose scrunched at the smell of Stiles’ sadness and he embraced Stiles. “No Stiles…and if any more of them come, make sure I’m there too okay? So that I can support and help you.”

“Of course.” Stiles agreed, he just hoped that no one else would come running. 

That didn't last long because Erica and Boyd were next and they made themselves known as the sexy flaunting girl and the bold and powerful boy as they stalked their way to Stiles. He was standing at his locker talking to a new friend Tina he met in one of his classes. They both flinched when Erica slaps the locker closed. "Batman " she grins all teeth.

Stiles groaned. "Seriously you follow me to a different school so you can make me feel awkward with your kissing and unwanted from my ex-friends? I'm not even in your territory anymore. Shouldn't Derek keep you on a shorter leash? Jesus." He began to walk away.

"Why did you leave?" She cut to the chase. Stopping him from moving.

"No one gave me a reason to stay." Stiles appreciated that Tina was keeping quiet. "Why are you here?"

"Isaac told us where to find you. You have us." Stiles laughed until tears were in his eyes and his belly hurt as he slapped his knees. It caught a lot of looks but they were dismissive.

"Fuck you, I distinctly remember you being a complete Bitch to me and for what? Because I didn’t notice you when you were crushing on me? I’m sorry okay! But that was a long time ago and you have Vernon now.” Boyd growled at his name and Stiles ignored it, “Get out here. Man, I seriously need to talk to Peter about keep up his end of the bargain."  
"Peter?" They question simultaneously.

"I gave him a rare book and in return he would prevent you from coming after me. Not like I first thought you would. ...I knew I should have picked a farther location. Come on Tina. We have AP Calculus." Stiles left them riled but Tina watched worried.

"Stiles are you in trouble? You know you can talk to me and the others. Right?" 

"No...they are from my old school. They uh really enjoyed mix messaging and I got tired of being left behind so I left them." He shrugged. “I genuinely don’t understand why they are here. They made it clear they didn’t want me around…and it’s not right that I have to go through this. I shouldn’t have to deal with it.

"That's good. Healthy. Get rid of the toxic people." Tina nodded. Happy. It made Stiles feel warm inside.

"Yeah" Stiles sighed looking back to where they were. He knew he was doing the right thing but why did it hurt? 

It only got worse from there when Lydia and Jackson show up the next. School prep and A-list even here. And it honest to God irked Stiles. This was his get away. Why were they all coming for him when they made it perfectly clear they didn't want Stiles around?

He was sitting with Aaron, Jason and Tina when he choked on his orange juice at the sight of them. "Oh no..." He said gloomily. His friends stared at him in concern before Aaron probably caught the scent of Jackson because his eyes narrowed. "Lydia" He groaned. 

"Oh, don't be like that. Once upon a time you obsessed over me." Lydia chimed, purse on the bend of her elbow, hand on her hip and gorgeous strawberry blond hair flipped over her shoulder.

"I used you to hide that fact I was bi." Stiles replied in half truths.

Lydia froze shocked as Jackson chuckled "Of course your gay."

"He said bi" Tina shot back. Shocking everyone at their table. She is usually well spoken and quiet one, hearing her burst out with anger was new. "What do you have a brain the size of a reptilian?" Stiles smiled at that "Stiles is bi, meaning he likes both girls and boys equally. Get your facts as straight as your sexuality." 

"Seriously you liked her?" Jason screwed up his face. "She comes off as a bitch."

"She is Prom Queen" Stiles replied. "Nothing below her unless it's her toys. Jackson here should know all about it. Go home."

"You didn't even hear me speak." Lydia replied slightly annoyed. “And I am not a bitch. I just get what I want not matter what.”

“So….a bitch? That is not a positive or a healthy attitude to possess.” Tina said sagely. 

Aaron snorted, “She had to fit in somewhere.” He looked up to them and smiled, showing teeth ad eyes glinting, “You are not the first but hopefully you are the last. Unlike Stiles, you are not welcome here and if you keep returning something will be done about it.” 

“Aaron.” Stiles said softly, the boy perked up like a puppy. It looked so cute Stiles found himself smiling. He then cleared his throat. "Knowing you Martin" Her eyes narrowed at her surname. Finally catching on, "you would insult me and call me stupid for leaving and Jackson would be Jackson and just plain insult me like he usually does all while trying to convince me I'm wanted back home when I know that if I do come home all your attempts to be nice will be thrown out the window and I'll be nothing. Again. And I can't live with that." 

"You were not nothing Stilinski—." Lydia began but Jackson cut her off, "What do you have going here for you if not Beacon Hills?"

"Actual friends.” Stiles began with a shrug, “A place to sit at lunch. A sense of a home and belonging to something instead of working my ass off for all of you and I don't even get thanks where it is needed or wanted. Why should I go back to you? You can't just demand things from me. Expect things from me. I'm not part of the Pack." 

"Derek—" Lydia tried to explain.

Stiles rolled his eyes "Derek said his two cents. And it's fair. What do I have compared to any of you? Why would I want to go back to that?"

"Is that the reason. Derek rejected you..." Jackson fumed.

Stiles cried out in frustration. " _You all rejected me!_ This has nothing to do with Derek. It has to do with all of you. And if I have to tell you individually I'm not coming back I will." Stiles trudged out of the cafeteria. Jason, Aaron and Tina voice scolding before they followed Stiles.

"Stiles...I didn't know it was that bad." Tina tried to comfort. "I..." She was a loss for words.

"You know what this calls for" Stiles looked to Jason "you guys are coming over tonight"

They all cheered. When Tina and Jason heading out to classes Aaron cupped Stiles neck and smiled weakly. “Is Derek your Alpha?”

“He was…” It hurt to admit, “I wanted his approval the most. I wanted to belong with him and his Pack and maybe…I thought I really liked him. As a potential lover.” Stiles coughed, “But what do I know about love? I’m seventeen.”

“Stiles.” Aaron said softly before hugging the boy, “Your past Alpha does not deserve you. But hopefully Jason’s place can keep your mind off of it.”

Stiles nodded but didn’t know why it would be such a great distraction until he saw the house. Jason was Lydia equivalent when it came to money. But so much better than Lydia as a person. They walked inside and settled in the den room where they began playing Uno. 

Jason looked up to Stiles a couple of times before asking, "Who's Derek" Stiles froze. He wanted so bad to forget his budding crush on Derek. How he constantly tried to get approval but was met with insults and rejection. He wanted so bad not to dream of a smile he imagined on Derek or the eyes he possessed. He didn't want to find his Alpha like traits attractive but dared to oppose him to make him a better Alpha and maybe person. He didn't want to think about the hurt he felt...it was too much like Lydia. Maybe he should have paid to Erica more. But if she went wolf still would she even keep him around? 

"Derek is no one." He replied colder than he expected.

"He is someone." Tina insisted. "And he hurt you. Is that why you left?" Stiles shrugged. As much confession as she's going to get as he played his turn. 

"And this Pack?" Both Stiles and Aaron tensed a little.

Always a back up plan "It's what we call the group. Sounds cooler. Everyone where's leather that I'm convinced it's a requirement no one told me about....maybe that's why they don't want me around " He faux laughs. 

"They just don't like it that you're a better human than them" Aaron tried to comfort. Stiles snorted. Is this what dramatic irony was? Did that concept apply when Aaron actually knew but the other two didn’t. "But if they come again we'll help you out."

"You don't have to." 

"It's what friends do." And that was a kick to the gut and a painful reminder that yes. That is what friends do. That's what he did. But it isn't what the Pack did.

When Stiles returned home on Monday he looked up and noticed Peter and his dad at the table having a serious conversation.

"You suck" Stiles proclaimed when they hushed at the sight of him. "I've been visited by five of them. You were supposed to keep them away." 

"I tried. I even went to Deaton and everyone knows I hate Deaton. But then he said something interesting. He said you were a spark. And that idiot Pack didn't understand like we did. And they still don't as they pursue you. They are a mess but they don't want to admit it. And Derek is losing control over them. If you want my advice I'd make them sweat it out. Make them desperate. Humans in a wolf Pack are useful." Peter turned to his father and smiled "I'm so happy you told him. Makes everything easier to explain. You should be proud Noah. Stiles is one of the best humans I've come across."

His father gave Peter a look before shaking his head. "Who was it this time?" 

"Lydia and Jackson. Before it was Erica and Boyd and the first was Isaac. Aaron, Jason and Tina stood up for me when it came to Lydia and Jackson. Tina is touchy when it comes to sexuality."

"Right. The bisexual thing." His father was actually understanding when it came to that conversation after the reveal of the Supernatural world. When he guessed that it was Derek who may have played a factor in it (damn his investigative skills) he simply said Stiles was under aged. But knowing his son if it ever did happen (causing Stiles to ensure it won’t because come on…this is Derek we’re talking about) to just be careful about it. Stiles understood even though he was a virgin and werewolves couldn't get diseases.

Peter arched a brow, "You're bisexual...the Pack never knew until Lydia brought it up.”

"Are you kidding me!?" Stiles exclaimed. "I told Scott a month ago!" Peters eyes flared with understanding. He plucked a book from his bag and Stiles noticed it was the same one he had given him for their bargain. Stiles sighed suddenly exhausted and waved his hand "Keep it."

"This is why you're my favourite pack member."

"I'm not pack" Stiles shot back.

"You deserve it over all of them. My nephew is an idiot for telling you no. If it were my Pack you would be much second. Not Scott." 

"Well. If you started out nice. I may have said yes." 

Peter boomed in laughter, “How is Morpheus’s Pack treating you.”

“I’ve only met Aaron, the Alphas’ son but they seem nice from what Aaron tells me.”

“Good…well, I bid you two farewell.” After Peter left Stiles looked to his father and shrugged. "It's not a big deal dad. I would have told you if I ever took the bite. Maybe I wouldn't be in this position right now."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yeah. I do" Stiles sniffed "I don't want to go back."

His father just hugged him "We still got the rest of the week to make a final decision."

"I don't think anyone would be able to convince me. Not even Scott." 

And he was right. Scott came into town on his motorbike while Stiles was leaving school and frowned like a kicked puppy when he hugged Aaron. The two Betas stared each other done before Scott whined in accusation. 

“Stiles?” Aaron asked concerned.

Stiles looked to Aaron and smiled. Nodding his head once. Aaron was hesitant but he did leave, respecting Stiles’ wish. Stiles turned to Scott and smiled, “That’s how you act when you are a proper friend. Take some pointers.” Stiles nonchalantly opened his jeep and finally looked to Scott out of his open window. He leaned against the frame and smiled all teeth. A trick he picked up while running with the wolves. "Scott" He mused.

"Buddy...what are you doing here? With another Pack!?" 

"Going to school. I transferred for two weeks as a test drive. See how things go and if I should move here. And Aaron is my friend, his dad is the Alpha of the Territory and if I didn’t notify them that I was coming here I would have smelled like a threat. But that was taken care of." He clapped against Roscoe "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to bring you back. You don't belong here you belong with..."

"You?" Stiles guesses. Laughing when Scott nodded "Man…everything is so black and white for you it doesn’t make sense at all. First of all, I'm not a possession and if I was in would be your fucking chew toy and I don't appreciate that. Ever since you went all grr you've been ignoring me and blowing me off for other people. You went to pack meetings behind my back when it was me who told you to join Derek and that he can help you. I cuffed your werewolf ass so that I wouldn't get killed. You kissed _Lydia_ when you knew that I had a crush on her at the time. You've left me to fend for myself more than once either for Allison or Isaac. I almost cut off Derek’s arm because you were scared of Victoria. You ended the call when I told you Derek and I were trapped eight feet in water and Erica out cold due to the Kanima. I confided in you that I was bisexual and you didn't even process the information or cared. You just started going on about how you missed Allison or how Isaac is the perfect roommate. I got beaten to a bloody pulp as a message to you and you didn’t even ask what happened. I had a gun pointed to me but did I say anything? No. I just made sure you were safe and taken care of and what did I get in return?"

Scott looked hurt and confused. Like all this forced recollection couldn't be true. Stiles rolled his eyes and started up his jeep. "Stiles wait."

"That's not my name" He said dangerously calm.

"What..."Scott asked confused. 

"Go home Scott. Or I'll get Morpheus to run your ass home."

Stiles went back home and locked the door behind him. He sighed and walked into the room and collapsed on his bed. His phone rings and sees that it's Tina. He rubs his eyes and cradles a pillow before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey, I was thinking about our history assignment and....oh hey...hey what's wrong?" 

Stiles didn't even notice he was crying. "Stiles what's wrong?"

"They won't leave me alone."

"Who the people from Beacon Hills?"

"I just want them to leave me alone. I was fine leaving knowing they didn't care but actually having to tell them why I knew they didn't care it hurt....Tina I want it to stop hurting." He continued to cry. Her voice soothing in his ear until his father came home and found him crying.

He rushed to his son and took his phone, "Tina. This is Stiles father. He will call you back." And soft goodbye Deputy echoed as his father hung up and hug him tightly. "we don't have to go back Stiles...we don't have to." He said rocking him.

Stiles wanted to agree. But deep down he knew he would go back...no matter how much he wanted to abandon them he knew he couldn't. 

~~~~~

He didn't sleep that night. Instead he found himself mumbling to his mother. Asking for guidance he knew he wouldn't receive and answers to questions he didn't want the answers to. In the end, he found himself torn. He didn't know what to do. 

The next morning, he got emails. One from each pack member. Odd…but Stiles took a courageous breath and opened the email.

He clicked on the first video of Erica and was surprised to see she wasn't clad in leather but was wearing comfy baggy pants and an oversized tee. Her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail...it was the Erica before the Bite. " _Hey Batman,_ " she began weakly. “ _I know I would be awful for saying this after everything I’ve done to you but I miss you. I was a bitch and I used my anger for you ignoring me against you when you didn’t deserve it. I remember it was you who had found me when I fell off the wall, it was you who kept the bullies off me when I had a seizure attack…in the end it is still you who is doing everything for us. Protecting us. And we were stupid and rude to think you were nothing when you were everything._ ” She sniffed, her eyes and nose an angry red. Her eyes watery by the end of it. " _I want you back in the pack Batman...I miss you."_

Stiles saved the video and went on to see Boyd’s. There wasn't much. A nod of a greeting before he sighed. _“I know it was you who told Derek to give me the bite, you who gave me a proper home and family…but it’s not the same without you. It was all you but…I never paid attention or thanked you because I guess you just did it because you wanted to. But that shouldn’t matter, I still should have thanked you. And I’m sorry. Please come home._ ” Boyd clicked off and Stiles found himself saving that one too.

The next one was Isaac, he knew this one would hurt the young Beta. “ _The last thing I wanted to become was my father. I didn’t want to be someone who hurt another person, weaker or not. And just because I didn’t hit you physically I gave you blows that would last longer than bruises. Neither you deserve and both you’ve gained because of what we put you through. I know…that these videos might not do too much but I had to say something that you might look at. I had to hope. You know…you remind me of my mother, kind and sweet and always loving for those she cared about—she didn’t deserve what happened to her either. Please…come home so I can fix it…”_ Stiles saved that one too.

Next one was Jackson, he looked sour like he was forced to do this. “ _Stilinski._ ” He began crisped. “ _I guess I didn’t want you around or like you because you had the life I wanted._ ” Stiles blinked, “ _You had the dad who was a cop and a mom who was so carefree, smiling even on her deathbed. You were able to be yourself and not be ashamed…and I guess in the end I made you feel ashamed. I made you hide the person I always wanted to be because I couldn’t—and I didn’t find it fair that you should be able to. So, I crushed you…and I still do to this day._ ” Jackson chokes out a laugh, _“God that’s so fucked up. I’m sorry. And I don’t expect us to be friends…it’s just. Without you being here everything has gone to Hell. We need you back.”_

Lydia stared at the camera when Stiles’ viewed the next video. Her plump pink lips pursed in calculation as her eyes narrowed and arms were crossed over her chest. Like he could will him to talk first when this was a video she made to him. Finally, she changed her position to a more engaging one and sighed, _“I don’t understand how Pack Dynamics work but I know you were pretty important and one of the original members despite what Derek thinks. Sure, I’m good at research but you knew how to connect the dots that no one else could. Sure, I can read the Latin but it is you who does the rest of it. And you get no credit. They pushed you away and I pushed you away further. I didn’t pay attention to you or defend you and that wasn’t fair of me._ ” She sighed, at any moment Stiles thought she would pop a cigarette in her mouth. _“You were not nothing Stiles…and I refused to allow you think that any further…I will make sure things are set right. You deserve this family as much as everyone else.”_

Scott was the last one he looked at. The beta looked small and withdrawn. Not even making eyes at the camera as he confessed lowly, “ _I never went with you to your mom’s grave when her birthday and the anniversary of her death came around. I ignored your calls because I thought if I spoke to you Allison wouldn’t call me. I didn’t go to you about the Werewolf thing but went to Isaac instead—we both had no clue whereas I knew you did. You were always there for me Stiles but I never returned the favour in a long time. I am an awful friend and to be honest you should have left me a lot earlier than you did. Stiles…you’re my buddy…you’re my brother. Let me prove that to you again. Please come home. I’m sorry….I miss you.”_

Stiles leaned back but before he was about to sign out another came up. He was shocked to see it was Derek’s and even more shocked to see Derek sitting small in his recliner back home. Scratching his arm uncomfortably and weakness in his eyes. Stiles was completely thrown when he first started out by saying. _"I was never meant to be Alpha...and I was jealous that you were always a better one than me. Then again. You always did remind me of Laura. Laura was loud-mouthed and confident in what she believed in. And she loved and protected everyone so fiercely. I was the Beta who got everyone killed. And even though the status changed I am still leading them to their death. After a long time of hating myself at that Argent hunter I knew I couldn’t trust a Human again.”_ Derek looked to the camera, _“but then I met you. A spunky teenage kid with way too much body movement and way too many words to say but you always had a plan that saved the day. And I was shitty at thanking you if I ever did. I was so fast to jump at you and threaten you. It was unacceptable. You balance everything out in the Pack and I was stupid to think I could to this without you. You were too perfect for this Pack to be true—and I was scared you would break because of me…I never realized giving you up would also break you like it did with this Pack. I have no right to ask you this but please Stiles…I need you in this Pack. I want you in this Pack. I want you near me again yelling in my ear telling me I fucked up and challenge me…only you knew how to challenge me. Only you can assume the role in our Pack again…please Stiles…come back…I’m so, so, sorry.”_

“He should have never let you go.” A voice fumed. Stiles snapped his vision up to see Aaron. “Never have I ever met a Wolf who would deprive themselves of their idea of a Mate.”

“Whoa…Mates?”

“Not actual Mates.” Aaron responded while looking through the videos, fast-forwarding as he stared intently at each on. “This Pack is on the verge of falling apart because they let you go. They didn’t think you would come this far out into another territory. Away from them.” He continued to look through the videos before sighing. “I hate to say it, but you have to go back.”

“What?” Stiles asked shocked…and a little scared. “I can’t…they will treat me the same. I—I…”

“You’re what they call the Human Alpha—you share authority with the Wolf Alpha. This Pack barely held on their own when you were there but now they are just…sad. If you return you could better the Pack. I still don’t like this Jackson kid.”

“No one does.” Stiles grumbled. “Aaron—what about you and your Pack.”

“We can maintain contact, keep our alliance and still chill. You’re not needed here like you are needed there. I don’t want you to go back to them but if you don’t…I don’t know what will happen. But everything will be well.”

“I’m going to miss you Aaron.”

“I’ll miss you too. But if they pull this shit again you better know I’ll be coming for all of them. No body messes with my friends okay?” Aaron put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and shook his with a smile on his face. “Now go.”

With cautious and slow words, Stiles explained what he and Aaron discussed earlier that day. Stiles also revealed the videos and sat silently as his father watched all of them. When it was over they sat across from each other not saying anything. Stiles watched his father for any hints on his stoic face. Then the older Stilinski looked to his son sadly and said, “Is that what you want to do?”

“No.” Stiles’ voice was warbled, “But it is what I need to do.” 

His father leaned in and embraced his son, “I am so proud of you Stiles. And your mother would be too.” They stayed like that for a long time.

The next day they were pack up and heading back to Beacon Hills. Stiles stopped when Aaron stood at the border sign of the town with who Stiles’ assumed with his father. Stiles smiled out to them and waved. “Best of luck Stiles! Give em’ Hell for me.” Stiles threw his head back and laughed as he drove all the way home. 

He dropped his father first who took their bags. He gave Stiles a meaningful look before Stiles’ drove off. His palms were sweaty against the steering wheel as he could personally feel his heart rate accelerate. He moistened his dry lips and tried to control his breathing as he pulled off the road and towards the Hale House. He cut the engine and stepped out, slowly and hesitantly. He worried his lower lip as he knocks on the door. 

It only took a moment for Isaac to sleepily open the door. He stopped mid movement and honest to God squealed as he threw himself at Stiles and curled into him. Erica and Boyd were quick to follow—all three of them leading him to the mass of blankets on the living room floor. Scott blinked blearily and gave a dopey grin as he claimed Stiles’ leg once he laid down. Jackson huffed against Lydia who slept on top of his as he occupied the couch. Their hanging hands touching Stiles’ head or cheek. Erica takes his hand while curling into Boyd’s larger frame as his foot dragged along Stiles’ calf. Isaac remained glued to his side. For a moment…it felt like peace.

“Stiles…” A voice whispered hopefully. Stiles looked up to see Derek, nails elongated and tucking in his palm as he watched with teary eyes the Puppy Pile in front of him. “You came back.” 

“Of course I did. I’m Pack aren’t I.” Derek’s lips moved but no sound came out, Stiles’ heart dropped a little. “Aren’t I?”

“Yes.” Derek claimed, joining the puppy pile by slithering his way in and holding Stiles’ close. He nosed Stiles’ neck and purred. “God yes.”

“Good, but I have words for each and every one of you and none of you will leave until we get the situation sorted out. Because that was a bitchy thing to do to me and yourselves and I don’t think we should ever do that again. Do you understand.”

A symphony of yeses echoed in the room and Stiles sighed and he buried his frame into Derek’s as he leaned in and whispered. “And we have to talk about why I’m your idea of a Mate if Mates existed.”

Lazy snickers were heard as Derek flushed but his hands tightened around his waist, as if that would prevent Stiles from leaving. “You are all stupid. But I’ll tell you why after. For now I’m beat. I’ve had an emotionally exhaustive week and I need my cuddles.”

If you asked Stiles if he would find himself amongst Wolves who act like teddy bears he would have laughed and made a plan to get you some help. But after everything that he went through and everything Pack went through he thinks he’ll give them a temporary break to recover. And yeah, Stiles’ plans to have words with them about how idiotic they were without thinking of consequence. He knows things will not be perfect and the situation along with everyone else will take time to heal but for now it can wait.

Because now Stiles’ feels like he is part of the Pack and has a home outside a home with everyone he loves and cherishes. And Stiles’ plans on keeping it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles looked at each one of them individually with a calm expression on his face. His brown eyes jumping with observations as the silence ticked on. He had given them the time they needed but now Stiles needed to get the closure he needed. He rapped his fingers along the marble island table and dragged his tongue over his teeth.

“So.” Stiles began, causing them all to flinch (he took pride in that to be honest). “You hurt me, lied to me, abused and used me, made me feel less than I already do. Not to mention that I was kicked out and separated from everyone I could ever call a friend or family. All for what? What did you want to achieve in the end? If you didn’t like me like I thought you didn’t I would have been okay with that. I would have moved on while you did as well. But instead you came back for me. So explain to me why.”

Stiles stood in front of them with an arched brow. They shifted in their seats and Scott spoke up first, “We were trying to protect you, you aren’t a werewolf Stiles.”

“That’s stupid.” Stiles said bluntly, cutting Scott off. “Look, dude, I know you guys have an interesting way of showing you care but the only people who were dangerous to me at the time were you. And you can’t deny it. The Bunyip didn’t hurt me, nor did any other Supernatural creatures before it. But Erica—you threw a piece of my car at me. Scott, you ignored me and favoured both Allison and Isaac. Jackson—you’ve been bullying me since I was a kid…and Derek—you pushed me against the wall, slammed my face on my steering wheel and you constantly verbally abused me. All of you did. Half of you didn’t acknowledge me—asking what was a Stiles instead of who. That’s dehumanizing by the way. Not once have I come across an enemy who did the same thing you guys did. And you can’t expect me to believe it was to protect me because you did a bang up job if that’s the case. So no Scott, thanks for your contribution but that is not making sense.”

“You were different.”

“News flash, no being is the same. Not even twins.”

“You are reckless and always puts yourself at danger.” Lydia scowled.

“And what? You guys running in guns’ blazing…well…claws and teeth blazing, without a plan isn’t putting yourself in danger? Did any of you think I didn’t get worried when you ran off and never told me what was happening. Fearing that one of you got hurt but you didn’t think to involve me? I make the plans remember? I also make the back-up plans… none of you consulted me and that really bruised my ego. You know my plans work, you’ve seen them work and yet you’ve never come to me. You took things into your own hands and got injuries for it. Sure you can heal and I can’t but that doesn’t mean I can’t help in any way I can. I would do anything for you guys…because I knew that’s what Pack means.”

Stiles waited once more. Erica chimed in, “You were not a Wolf…”

“I could protect myself fine. And I’ve protected all of you. You kicking me out of the Pack, leaving me smelling like Wolves would have had me killed or mistaken as an enemy. It would have not mattered in the end. I’ve been helping with this Pack since Peter was the Rogue Alpha and even though it was a bitch sometimes, I do not regret it. I could have been a Wolf—but I knew that was not me and that is not what I needed to be. I couldn’t be someone who would lose control or fear hurting their dad or the people they love. I needed to be the one who could protect everyone when a Wolf couldn’t. Sure, I’m not exactly a fighter or a hunter, I’m the research guy—but its’ the research that saves us all guys. You never valued that…you told me no one had time for me. And when you did come for research you didn’t wait for me to explore details before you were off—that’s exactly what happened with the bunyip.”

Stiles sighed and dropped in his seat, twiddling his thumbs and looking between the pups who looked like they were just kicked before turning to Derek who was grimacing while leaning against the wall. Stiles rolled his eyes and continued.

“You don’t think things through, you didn’t realize the consequences of what you were doing to me. You didn’t think I would leave. But when I was noticing your signs you were not noticing mine and do you know how that feels? To be ignored? There was no obliviousness or anything like that. I was falling apart for months and none of you revealed that you care…and you know what was awful? Every time you guys attempted to bring me home—it like you were forcing it on me. You used words that implied that you cared but your execution of it made it sound bitter or taunting and it didn’t make me feel wanted. You still came off with the attitude that I was below you or should have sympathy for you—and it made me feel like I was. You made me feel that I was below you because I was human. You made me feel like I was the bad guy when I was trying to find where I belonged and could be happy.”

“Stiles…we didn’t mean it.” Scott whimpered. 

“And at the time I wished I knew that, but honestly Scott? Between you ignoring me and Derek telling me that Pack doesn’t want me what could I honestly think? I had to consult with Peter to keep you guys away. I didn’t want to face you—on the day I watched the videos I still didn’t want to come back because of how you made me feel. Do you get that? Aaron was the one who convinced me to come back—another Wolf who understood more than I ever did when it came to you guys. And yeah I get it, I can’t connect with you guys on an instinctual level but that is where you fill me in so we can work on things together….why was that so hard to do? It made me feel like I was not worth any of your guys’ time or effort. I didn’t understand because you didn’t allow me or wait for me to understand. I was playing catch-up while trying to remain ahead…all the effort I put into this Pack to protect you could have been easier if you had just let me in. And you didn’t. And we all paid the consequences for it.”

Everyone sulked or flinched at his words. They will hurt, Stiles knew this. But he needed to get it out in the open now, he couldn’t afford for this to happen again. He thinks he noticed Erica running a fist under her eyes but Stiles let out a heavy sigh. 

“You treated me different than the people in this Pack. You had meetings without me and only used me for information—if you didn’t need that the lot of you ignored me…please tell you me understand how that looked like to me.” Stiles pleaded. 

“We get that now.” Jackson replied through gritted teeth. He looked more pained than angry though.

“Who came up with the elaborate plan to kick me out?” Stiles whispered, scared of learning the answer.

“We didn’t have it as a topic for a meeting if that what you’re thinking.” Derek began when he noticed everyone else wouldn’t, “some comments were made by everyone that led to the decision, I was to be the one to tell you. Which I did. It was a mistake Stiles.”

“And people make mistakes.” Stiles replied. He looked to his feet and mumbled, “I know I am not the best person to be around or the funniest guy in the crowd. I talk too fast and move constantly. I can be annoying—but that is just who I am. I accepted Boyd’s quietness, Scott’s dopiness, Isaac’s asshole-like personality, Jackson and Lydia’s I’m too good for this world attitude. I even accepted Erica’s before and after personality. And you Derek, sure I accused you of murder—”

“Twice.” Derek said quietly.

Stiles found himself grinning despite himself, “Twice…when I came to know you, I accepted you as well. I found was to accommodate to each and everyone one of you to make you feel part of this Pack. I just thought that maybe.” Stiles sniffled, “That maybe you would have done the same for me.”

“We will Stiles!” Erica exclaimed, tears streaking her cheeks, “I promise we will now!”

“And I know you will.” Stiles gave her a soft smile. “But did it have to take me running away to make you guys realize what I do for you? My significance in this Pack no matter how small. I wanted to be something amongst people who were everything.”

“We aren’t perfect.” Isaac grumbled. 

“After you guys received the Bite, you sure acted like it.” Stiles mused. It was actually cute when it wasn’t annoying. 

“We didn’t mean to drive you away.” Boyd reasoned. “But I can see how our actions would have caused it. And based on everything we have done to you, you have every right to leave. And we really appreciate it that you came back for us.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Stiles beamed at them, “Well, despite that fact that you were all really stupid with your plan, hence why I’m the plan-maker, of course I would come back. We’re Pack after all. But Goddamn it, you guys all owe me big time...Hell, for the rest of your lives. Now get in here. It's obvious you want the cuddles.” Stiles raised his arms, opening them and watched as they all came forward and crowded Stiles in a hug, but he looked beyond them to Derek. He displayed a weak lopsided grin and Derek held his breath. 

Somehow Stiles believed Derek knew that their conversation was not over yet.

~~~~~

“So, Aaron, the Beta of Morpheus, told me something interesting.” Stiles began slowly while picking at the dirt under his nails. He then looked up to see Derek looking at him. “He told me Mates weren’t real. But he also told me Wolves do have an idea or a fantasy of what their Mate could be like. Based on your video, Aaron had the idea that I was yours.”

“Aaron saw it?” Derek asked shocked. Like he didn’t want anyone else to know what he said or wanted anyone saying anything about how bad of an Alpha he is. Everyone would no doubt understand that Derek didn’t have training when it came to being an Alpha and therefore can’t be judge. 

“He overheard me listening to it the morning it was sent. He was coming by to discuss a school project with me when he found me looking at your videos. It was him to told me to come back—that the Pack was falling apart without me…that I meant something more to you then you let on.” Stiles suggested.

“I—” Derek groaned and ran his hands through his hair. “Goddamn it you’re only seventeen.”

“To be fair, I’ll be eighteen in five months. If you really like me, you can wait for me.” Stiles shrugged. "My dad would appreciate it for sure."

Derek's face screwed up like he forgot Stiles' dad was the Sheriff. “It’s not that simple.” Derek sighed.

“Why not? You like me, I like you. I’ll be legal soon and we can wait until then. Dad knows about you guys and this Pack was ripping apart due to my absence. I mean more than anyone has let on and I don’t like that. I want to fix that. It is that simple.”

Derek said nothing and Stiles let out a frustrated groan. “Why do you have to make everything so difficult?! It is not even me that you are hurting, now you are just hurting yourself because you think that you deserve it because of the Hale Fire—about what happened here. And that’s not fair because you deserve a lot of things. Happiness especially. And if I am it and we have a chance of achieving that then what are you doing depriving yourself of it? I don’t understand. Am I something to the Pack and not you because if that’s the case then I’m not enjoying these mixed signals I’m receiving.”

Derek sighed as if he was giving up, Stiles waited. “I do like you Stiles.” He began. “But, everything I touch gets ruined or has to be fixed by someone else. I don’t know what I’m doing anymore and I hate that I can’t do much about it. That I have to rely on others. It’s not fair to them. I have such a heavy burden that I can’t be dragging a potential lover down with….I can’t be dragging you down with.”

“So you would sink because you’re scared that I will not be able to help you carry a burden? Der…even if I wasn’t here you have a Pack who will help you with this burden. They won’t hate you for not knowing something—they don’t expect you to know everything. No one knows everything. You are letting things become ruined because you are too scared to accept that someone could love you.”

Derek stayed quiet and Stiles sighed before he sat down next to the older man and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder. “I’m not expecting life to be perfect or for it to go off without a hitch. Life just isn’t like that, that’s the reality of it. And life will wait for no one—so why linger when you can move forward and see what’s in front of you. A Pack who loves you, a family member who is still alive…someone who can love you.” He finished hopefully. Staring at the door because he was too scared to meet Derek’s eyes.

He felt Derek shift, the Werewolf wrapped his arm around Stiles’ back and rubbed his upper arm before turning to kiss Stiles’ hair. “It’s going to be hard.”

“Obviously.” Stiles replied pulling away. “But it will be worth it Derek.”

Derek looked into Stiles eyes, as if searching for something before he nodded. Satisfied in what he found. “So…how are we going to do it?” 

Stiles beamed. 

“With a lot of planning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a couple of requests for a sequel so I wrote a small one to attach.


End file.
